1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for handling fillets of fish for the purpose of detecting and monitoring processing faults and deficiencies and/or parasites (nematodes) by visual inspection and checking, the apparatus comprising a light transparent depositing and supporting surface and at least one light emitter arranged below that surface.
2. Prior Art
In designing and constructing devices and arrangements for being used in quality control, testing and inspection, it is of essential importance that an early tiring of the personnel carrying out such quality control functions be avoided in order to maintain the necessary attention of such persons over a comparatively long working period. It has to be taken into account that the sensitivity and the distinguishing ability of the human eye is restricted strongly if details are to be observed in or on objects which are positioned in front of a bright background. The tendency of the eye to make up for such deficiency and match it leads to quick tiring. A device which takes these facts of quality inspection into account has been described in a German report published in AFZ in May 1985.
This publication discloses an apparatus having a glass plate as a depositing and supporting surface, below which a light source generating a light streak is moved in a manner that the light streak or stripe is conducted continuously over the total supporting surface. The movement of the light streak, as well as its brightness, can be controlled.
The effect and output which can be achieved with this apparatus can, however, not be regarded as satisfactory. The main reason for this is that the positioning of the fillet to be distinguished or discriminated and/or the positioning of light streak are comparatively very time consuming. This is particularly disadvantageous when fillets have to be inspected from both of their sides, i.e. from the meat side as well as from the skin side as is necessary for securely and accurately detecting any faults. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that by using a light streak, it cannot be prevented that the contour of the fillet at least partially appears in a bright surrounding field.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore an essential object of the present invention to suggest an apparatus appropriate for a quick and accurate quality control, particularly of fish fillets. It is a further important object of the invention to suggest an apparatus which enables an uninterrupted and continuous detection of quality deficiencies from both sides of a fillet. It is yet another object of the invention to enable such detection with minimum physical stress for the persons carrying out such work.